Deer-Stalker
by yummy'muffins
Summary: Sherlock is bored and with all his cases solved what will John do?
1. Chapter 1

**Deer-stalker**

**Author's notes: yea, I don't own Sherlock. But I do own this.**

**Pairing: John/Sherlock**

**Rating: T/M just a warning.**

**Summary: Sherlock is bored and with all his cases solved, what **_**will**_** John do? The first part is just humour with hints of J/S but the last part is where it really gets going. Summary sucks but whatever.**

**Readers POV. Might change at the end though. **

**Inside apartment 221 B you can distinctly hear Sherlock's voice saying "**_**bored!**_**"**

**John looks over his newspaper, "c'mon Sherlock, what about all those cases I gave you this morning?" **

**Sherlock then slides into his chair unbuttoning his long gray coat. "Boring, John. I did all those while you were in the shower" he says with a hint of smugness behind it. **

**Folding his newspaper and sighing John just gives an exasperated look.**

**Taking off his scarf Sherlock continues "oh, and you should really consider locking the door, when you shower John". He lets his eyes linger over John's body as he glares at him.**

"**C'mon Sherlock there is **_**no**_** way you've worked all of these cases out-"**

**Sherlock just simply raises an eyebrow as he throws his coat off into a corner.**

"**What about er Mr Dumpty, claims he was pushed?"**

"**Mr Dumpty nicknamed Humpty a common name throughout the Kings Brigade, especially for a tubby man like himself all the kings' horses and all the kings men Mr Dumpty was **_**a**_** ex- kingsman. The whole thing was an insurance scam."**

"**AH! Then that explains the photo!"**

"**Mm very good Watson, perhaps you should have my job."**

"**But what about this lady here, umm Snow White? Says she's being harassed by seven dwa-"**

"**Landlords." A quizzical look from Watson, "dwarf landlords all from separate times when she refused to pay them they turned, grumpy."**

"**b-but I don't understand Sherlock, how do you-"**

**Staring out of the window, his gaze slides over to John "don't be dopey Watson"**

"**Alright then what about this kid, uh Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?"**

"**Gay"**

**Shaking his head john puts his hand to his head.**

**Sherlock looks at him annoyed "The glasses John" then continues to stare out of the window.**

"**R-right then, the last one. The Butcher the Baker and the Candle Stick maker?"**

"**Raped." **

"**W-what?"**

"**They had a gay sex pact. The baker was into asphyxiation, the marks on the necks were from the masks. However, something went terribly wrong when the baker tried to dispose of the body he fell in and that's how they were lost at sea, rub a dub dub."**

"**That's brilliant" the look that Sherlock gave him seemed like he was searching for something, "Watson, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, pulse quickening, conveniently placed pillow. Watson, are you aroused?"**

**Trying to laugh it off John soon realised he didn't have a chance under Sherlock's gaze so he turned, looked him right in the eye and said "yes."**

**Returning the gaze and moving ever closer Sherlock said "John, I want you in my bed in five minutes wearing the deer- stalker and **_**only**_** the deer-stalker." He then got up swiftly and left the room leaving only his tie trailing towards John. John sat there for a few seconds as if his mind was processing what just happened, then got up tearing his jacket off as he went.**

**-Change to Sherlock's POV now might change to Johns if it does I'll put ~ at the beginning of his POV.**

**When had taking off a shirt been so difficult? Tugging at the buttons I had the sense of mind to just tear the damn thing off. (A/N aw did you think it was Johns?) Moving towards the mirror the look of attraction evident on my face, my eyes shifted to the clock my pulse quickened it's been almost five minutes will he come? Brushing that thought from my mind I try to unbutton my shirt again the first three coming loose successfully the fourth turned out to be a worthy opponent I decided to leave it, I'm sure john wouldn't mind. Slipping off my shoes instead there's a light tap on the door I move to my bed planning to look as uninterested as possible. "U-uh Sherlock?" **

"**Come in. Watson" I'm sure I calling him by his last name will confuse him; it must be fun to have a less developed brain. How sad, only his shirt is gone although his trousers seem to have been moved about, interesting. He steps in and closes the door behind him. His eyes affixed to the window, the furthest thing from me.**

**Smirking I say "where's the Deer-stalker?" His hair tousled shirt gone trousers rumpled and a flush across his skin attraction was blocking my mind. I walk on my knees across the bed I reach up towards him my hand landing lightly on his right shoulder his head moves away from me I place my other hand on his chin and move his head back towards me, he looks me straight in the eye as if daring me to go on. I move my head closer our lips almost touching he closes his eyes I breathe against his lips but move to place my lips on the right side of his neck I bite and he takes in a short intake of breath, I bite again then kiss it licking after every bite. He releases gasp after delightful gasp. I run my hand down his body earning a little moan. I smirk against his skin pulling up to bite on his ear, "sorry, but you needed to be punished for not doing what I ask" This earns a glare but its soon ebbed away by pleasure as I run my hand lower moving slightly to give him some friction. He grasps at my shirt obviously begging for more. I pull upwards running my fingers up the inside of his trousers delicious moans escape from him his head moving from side to side, I kiss him. It's wet, hot and not perfect. Absolutely not perfect it was a messy first kiss full of desperation and longing, I wanted more. "Nnhh S-Sherlock" hmm I moved in to kiss him again my hand still moving along through the thin fabric. "Nhh no Sherlock ahn! S-stop" he was clearly enjoying this, so why did he want me to stop? "Why?" he moved his head back and moaned then rolled it forward resting it against my chest "I- I don't want to lose my –ahn -self to you." Hm he obviously didn't mean **_**that **_**he's had many women over. "What?" I started lightly moving my fingers along his back "nnh I think if we ahn if we do this I'll lose my mind, I wont kn-aa-ow what will happen to our friendship." More pants, so even John could be cute? "Don't think John, you don't have to think." I grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his head back planting kisses along his neck then one on his mouth. I lay back pulling him with me, both landing on my mattress. He had one hand behind my back and another lightly pressing on my chest his legs either side of my right one I moved so I could pull us further up the bed when he started eliciting moans again that was confusing since I'm not even touching him anymor- realising where my leg is I proceed to move it again seeing him writhe in pleasure is one of the most fascinating and arousing things I've seen. I just stop and stare at him noticing the loss of friction John looks up at me, "Wh-what?" I pull him towards me and mash our faces together kissing him, tasting him. I roll us over placing my hand over his trousers, kissing and nibbling my way down his body I look up and see he's staring at me panting with lust filled eyes I push my hand harder against him his knees raising slightly tossing his head to the side. I unbutton his trousers quickly and drag them down. I hook my finger over the edge of his boxers he places a hand on my arm, "n-no fair. You're still clothed." He then sits up and starts undoing my shirt slipping it over my shoulders running his hands down my chest pushing me back he rests one over my stomach moving to place his lips against my chest nibbling lightly wrapping my arm around him, "thought you wanted to stop?" he answers by biting me harder, my head falls back by itself gasping he looks at me then grins "here?" he licks at it biting again. My fingers find their way into his hair gripping at it. "Nhh John" I pull him closer. Then yank his head away from my chest pulling his head up towards my face then pushing him back again into our previous positions running my hands down his body he blinks at me in confusion opening his mouth. Putting my hand over his open boxers tugging them down making sure it rubs cruelly against his tip, hearing him gasp I glance up smirking taking hold of him licking lightly, then taking his head into my mouth I falter. It's a strange feeling and never having done this before I'm a little nervous and he is well endowed. I continue to just give him little licks rolling my tongue around his tip every so often hand pumping at the base, his hands fall into my hair gripping and loosening every so often pre-cum dripping. And soft groans coming from him, he thrusts forward hitting the back of my throat I have to swallow to stop myself from regurgitating. I take my mouth away giving him a long lick as I move away pumping a couple of times he grips at my arm then at the covers by him "aahh ahnn, S-Sherlock" he's close. "p-please" I put my hand against his cheek and he moves into the touch beads of sweat dripping off his body I lean down and lick it pausing to bite and nibble every so often "sorry Watson, but I don't have any kind of lubricant" his gasping pauses as he tries to gain control "lubricant?" obviously he wasn't expecting that "yes, I wouldn't want this to hurt more for you than it should." I go back to pumping to distract him a little then insert a finger he wriggles under the intrusion "hurts?"**

"**No. No just feels weird." Nodding I insert another finger scissoring slowly so he can get used to it "this feels disgusting" raising my eyes to look at his I see a hand is covering his face I rub at his tip as to make it feel better pushing in a third finger then moving in slowly I hear a gasp right... there I must have brushed against it again because I heard another gasp "feels disgusting huh? John just relax" removing my fingers "remember, relax" I lift his legs up pumping as I enter slowly as to not cause **_**much **_**discomfort. "s'hurts" I reach up and knock his hand away from his face "**_**relax**_** John" sliding into him slowly letting himself and I get used to each new sensation.**__

**After a few slow thrusts I hit his spot again causing his back to arch even animalistic pleasure took over my mind I just wanted to keep thrusting into the warmth, my pace quickened slamming into it with every thrust he raised his arm up as if searching for something I grasped hold of it leaning down to bite at his shoulder thrusting in his grip tightened on my hand and his back arched for the last time as he came onto his stomach he tightened round me the rings of muscle pressuring me into oblivion I let myself climax deep inside him. Falling to the side of John I could have fallen asleep like that but with him in the state he was in I had to go find the covers that had somehow found their way discarded in a corner draping them over him I slipped in beside and drifted off.**

**John's POV**

**~ Pulling the covers tighter around myself I felt strangely cold, but had a throbbing sensation in my back moving my hand behind me to see if I could feel anything different on my back there was nothing. Looking under the covers my chest and shoulder had bite marks all over where did these come from! Sitting up the throbbing pain got worse wincing I roll over to my front landing in something cold and sticky; I **_**really **_**don't want to know. **

**Right john wake up! Its dark, you're in a place that's unfamiliar, this can only go well for you. Trying to stand up causes more pain the covers slip off leaving you colder and, naked? The light from a street lamp gives a little glow to the room; wait isn't this Sherlock's room? Oh god, I was hoping it was a dream "so he shags me then leaves, great." I sit on the edge of the bed trying to put as little pressure on my backside. **

**I don't know how long I was sat like that for but when I looked outside the street lamp was off and sunlight drifted in through the window. I found a little alarm clock saying **_**-7:30-**_** hunting about all I could find were my boxers laying on the floor just under the bed slipping them on when he clambers through the door with his newspaper and a cup of coffee? "Ah! Good morning Watson! I trust you slept well?" So, even after all that he calls me Watson "anyway, here's a nice hot cup of coffee!" I take it from him "it's cold." I say frowning at him "er a nice cup of coffee then" taking a sip "this is awful" shaking my head his happiness drops "cup of coffee?" another sip "I don't think this is even coffee." Placing it on a small table in the corner of the room, "Cup" turning round somehow my mood has gotten better "there are more cases Watson, so go take a shower." I nod he's probably going to finish them again anyway "oh and **_**John**_**, about what I said yesterday" what now "I don't really mind if you lock the door when you're showering, but next time you're here wear the Deer-stalker." Cheeky git.**

**A/N well that was Deer-Stalker I know it isn't as good as it could be but I did write most of this at midnight after not sleeping well for weeks, so I sincerely apologise.**


	2. sorry

**Sorry and thank you**

**This is just author's notes to say sorry that I forgot to credit crabstickz for the opening plot, and to say thank you to the people who reviewed and reminded me of that fact. So again, sorry. (Please forgive me) **


End file.
